


Ask me for the Moon

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, That's a Lot of Werewolves, Werewolf Fight, Werewolf Hanzo, Werewolf Jesse, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse's been tracking this werewolf for a while, so he decides to ask for help from another hunter. Hopefully the other hunter doesn't figure out Jesse himself is a werewolf.





	Ask me for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the McHanzo Monster Mash 2k17!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd

Jesse’s lived in this town for about a year now. It’s a tiny little hamlet tucked deep inside a thick forest, perfect for a Hunter like him. Dense forests attracted all sorts of creatures, so there was never a shortage of work. Just last week there had been a Wendigo harassing a group of hikers. And Jesse wasn’t the only hunter to have the same idea. He met the other hunter briefly recently while stopping by the convenience store, an attractive Japanese man a little older then Jesse himself named Hanzo. It was nice to know that if Jesse needed backup, he’d have it. 

Which leads to now. Jesse’s been tracking a werewolf in the area, and after a few months without any progress made, it was high time for a new perspective on the case. The only downside is that the other hunter might figure Jesse out and try to hunt _him_. The anxiety that rises at the thought makes Jesse itch idly at the seam of his prosthetic arm where it’s attached. There is no visible bite scar left on his body, the mark of the curse gone with his lost arm. Jesse still feels the teeth from time to time, a phantom pain he could do without. 

His old hunting dog Molly sits next to him in his truck, and her greying face turns back towards him when he growls a little at the ghostly sensation. Jesse just reaches over and scratches her ears, and Molly turns from him again to watch the foliage of the forest pass by. Bringing Molly to meet with Hanzo is a precaution on Jesse’s side, normally a hunter’s dog is trained to detect werewolves. Her being present should clear Jesse’s slate, if Hanzo even suspects him of being a werewolf at the moment. Can’t hurt to be safe.

Soon enough his truck is pulling up to Hanzo’s place. A well kept two story cabin surrounded by thick foliage and trees. Jesse would have nearly missed it if Hanzo hadn’t told him of a carving Hanzo had made in a tree that marked the road to the cabin. Jesse puts his truck in park and clambers out, moving to Molly’s side to let her out before approaching the porch. 

Jesse has to turn back to look for Molly when she isn’t immediately at his side, his companion standing tense and alert next to the wheel well of his truck. The reason for her nervousness is easily spotted; Hanzo himself owns two dogs it seems. Two dark furred Akitas lay chained to the porch railing, one of which stands at attention while the other is staring at the newcomers warily. 

“It’s okay, Ms. Molly.” Jesse reassures his old gal, returning to her and scratching her ears, “They’re jus’ as shy as you.”

To prove his point Jesse goes up to the dogs, trying to tramp down his nervousness. They could easily point out his Lycan status to Hanzo. To his surprise though, the two Akitas slowly wag their tails, pressing their noses to his hand to ask for pets. Jesse happily complies, and that’s where Hanzo finds him moments later. The sound of a throat clearing is what notifies Jesse to Hanzo’s presence, and Jesse grins sheepishly up at the other hunter while he rubs one of the Akita’s bellies. At least Jesse didn’t blush. 

“I see you’ve met Katsu and Masa.” the other hunter says by way of greeting before offering Jesse his hand to shake. “It’s good to see you again, Jesse.”

“Good ta see you too, Hanzo.” Jesse rights himself to take Hanzo’s hand and shake it.

More pleasantries are exchanged while they make their way inside Hanzo’s cabin. Molly and Hanzo’s Akita’s follow before settling down on a large doggie bed in the corner of the sitting room. Molly just flops between the other two dogs. It’s cute enough to make Jesse snort.

“Our pups get along well enough, that’s a good sign,” Jesse says as he settles in a chair across from Hanzo in the living room. “If they’ll work together, we should follow suit for sure.”

Hanzo hums in agreement, pulling a map of the forest trails and the nearby town out from a folder he’d retrieved from a locked cabinet. Clipped newspaper articles follow, and Jesse leans in to take a closer look as Hanzo spreads them out. A lot of it is witness sightings Jesse himself is aware of, but the map is new. Hanzo’s circled areas of the sightings, drawing an even larger circle around where all of them have taken place.

“The wolf we’re hunting likes to frequent this area.” Hanzo taps the circle when he sees Jesse staring, “It’s far enough from town that there’s no way any of the residents there is our werewolf, but it means there are a lot of cabins to check out.”

“We can cross both o’ ours off, at least.” Jesse jokes, before getting back down to business, “All the sightings happened at night, full moon, that whole shebang. At least we know we’re dealing with a Moon-shifter.” 

Hanzo nods and hums, looking lost in thought. Jesse’s close enough to catch whiffs of Hanzo’s scent every time he moves. Hanzo smells a little bit like the woods after a good storm rolls through, and Jesse has to force himself to stop leaning towards Hanzo to get more of the scent. Jesse’s playing a dangerous game as it is with this hunter, no need to get his libido involved. 

“At least we know the wolf will only shift on the full moon, so that brings down the chance of civilian casualties. The only issue is being able to locate the creature _by_ the next full moon.”

Ah. Now, this is where things get harder for Jesse. He shifts in his seat next to Hanzo, trying to make his body language as controlled as possible to hide his unease.

“Can we find it before then somehow?”

Hanzo turns his gaze to Jesse, and he can feel he’s being studied carefully by the other man. Jesse sits taller in his chair under that gaze, trying not to think about how pretty Hanzo’s eyes are. Goddamn, they are though, and Jesse’s sure he can hear his heart hammering. 

“It would be a lot safer to confront the wolf when it’s not a wolf, that’s all.” Jesse says, “Huntin’ a wolf in their human form isn’t impossible, jus’ a little harder.”

Hanzo’s turned his gaze from Jesse, staring intently down at the map. Jesse’s confident he’s stepped in it now before Hanzo looks up from the map.

“It would be possible, and admittedly more beneficial.” Hanzo starts. He turns his gaze from Jesse again, looking troubled and apologetic. “I am actually out of town the week the full moon rises, so I would not be able to aid you.”

Well, that makes it much easier. Jesse tries not to let his relief show so plainly.

“I’m sure we can find it before then. Two hunters should easily be able to track a werewolf in such a small area.”

A week later, said hunters have still not located the wolf. On the upside, Jesse got to know Hanzo better at least. Jesse’s hunting partner is a skilled bowman and has a humor drier then the deserts Jesse hails from. It’s only natural for Jesse to be smitten with his archer friend when that week ends.

Jesse even had to fight down the urge to give Hanzo a good bye kiss when he saw Hanzo off on his trip. Heck, Jesse had offered to take care of Katsu and Masa for him, but Hanzo had refused politely. Hanzo already has a dog sitter for them lined up. Part of Jesse almost hopes that the hunt doesn’t end that soon when Hanzo returns home. Any excuse to spend more time with Hanzo would be a blessing. 

“I’m in deep, Molls.” Jesse laments to his dog, laying out on the grass in his backyard as he awaits the full moon. 

Molly offers no condolences, only flops down next to her master, and yawns. She’ll no doubt be sleeping by the time the moon rises enough to trigger Jesse’s shift. In the meantime Jesse scratches her ears idly, thinking of dark eyes and hands callused from archery. It’s enough to calm him before the shift that when it hits it happens without much issue.

Jesse shakes himself as he raises onto all fours in his wolf form, before trotting off into the dark wood. With Hanzo out of the area, Jesse feels better knowing that he has free reign of the woods without worrying about the other hunter coming across him. Now he can hunt the other werewolf without Hanzo possibly discovering him.

Jesse’s just crossing a small stream when he hears the crash of foliage under a large body. The sounds could mean a million things, could be a lot of different animals, but whatever it is sounds large. A bear could be a likely culprit, but Jesse can’t risk not investigating and letting the other werewolf slip through his fingers again.

Jesse stalks through the foliage quiet as he can, following the noise. The noises double back the way Jesse came, heading back towards Jesse’s cabin. With that realization, Jesse treads more carefully. 

Jesse almost gets right up to his backyard before he realizes the noises have stopped. He stays stock still, crouched in the bushes, listening. Not even Molly safe and sound in the cabin is making a sound, and Jesse is grateful for his hindsight in taking her back inside. 

Jesse listens and waits for another minute before he rights himself, the trail is apparently cold, and he’s chased it to its end. It’s in the middle of him turning back that a huge form comes crashing into him. They both roll with the force of it before Jesse is flung clean through a small tree. The noise it makes is like a thunder crack, and Jesse shakes off the twigs and debris as he rounds on his assailant with a snarl. 

It’s the other werewolf, and if it weren’t for Jesse’s heightened senses, he probably wouldn’t have even seen the other wolf aside from their glowing eyes. They’re smaller than Jesse, sleeker, with black fur that’s mottled grey around the muzzle. 

They circle each other, waiting for the other to make their move. The other wolf makes a move first, lunging for Jesse once more. Jesse’s prepared for the attack this time, getting under the wolf and tossing them aside. Jesse takes the opportunity to pounce, pinning the other wolf to the forest floor. 

Jesse’s about to go for the throat and fix this werewolf issue once and for all when he catches the scent of a summer storm rolling through the woods. Jesse keeps his teeth from the other wolf’s jugular to chase the smell, sniffing loudly between them both before he backs off of the wolf in shock. 

“ _Hanzo?!”_

Confusion then recognition flickers over the other wolf— Hanzo’s— face. 

“…Jesse. You…”

“Yeah.” Jesse looks sheepish, sits back down on the forest floor. “You too, huh?”

“Yes.” Hanzo rights himself and plops down across from Jesse. “This complicates things.”

“Oh?” 

“Do not misunderstand me.” Jesse must not have hidden his disappointment from Hanzo all that well. “I do not mean anything bad by that. It's just that the hunt we’re on cannot go on, now that we know who the other werewolf is.”

“Not quite what we expected, huh?” Even with a muzzle, Jesse’s crooked smile is there. 

Hanzo laughs in reply, short rough chuffs. Jesse finds he likes all variants of Hanzo’s laugh. Jesse has to keep his tail from wagging.

“No, not at all.” Hanzo settles down more comfortably. “But I admit, I’m glad it turned out this way.”

“Me too.” Jesse drums his paw pads against the earth. “So. Would you like ta go out for coffee?”

“Are you asking me on a date, not moments after you found out I was a Lycan?” Hanzo tilts his head, amusement in his voice.

“To be fair, ya only figured out I was one moments ago too.” Jesse grins in response.

“This is very true.” Hanzo does that chuff laugh again. “I think I will take you up on your offer. Coffee after tonight would be great if that would work for you.”

“If your shift is anything like mine, we should make it a breakfast date.” Jesse finally lets his tail wag. “I know I’m practically a starved man when the sun rises.”

“It’s a date then.” Hanzo smiles, a big razor-sharp smile, but to Jesse it’s still beautiful.

“Wonderful.” Jesse grins a big pointy smile of his own. “Last one to your backyard buys?”

“That’s a little childish, don’t you think?” Hanzo raises an eyebrow before rising to his feet, looking down at Jesse and tilting his head once more. 

“Aw, that’s not— Hey, where are ya going?!” Jesse barks when Hanzo turns away from him.

“I believe it’s called a head start,” Hanzo calls back with a laugh as he trots into the darkness. 

Jesse scrambles up to his feet to give chase and the forest echoes with their shared laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> More Werewolves, okay? Okay.
> 
> Title comes from a phrase which basically means asking an impossible request.
> 
> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
